fortvickifandomcom-20200214-history
Arde Mayhew
Arde Mayhew is the Factor of Fort Vickery, meaning he is the civilian counterpart to Brigadier Hawthorn, responsible for the civilian popluation and the financial interests of the fort. Mayhew is an 8th level half-elf wizard. He is a small man with a sharp face. He is a member of several merchant guilds in Kedra and Dessit. He is known to have visited the royal castle of King Minot III, and has had business dealings with the Crown Prince (at least close enough to recognize Berid's handwriting.) As the agreement with the Ta-Ray Federation prohibits a military presence by Kedra north of the Feymist river, Arde has been given a letter of marque from the Crown Prince which allows him to authorize civilian expeditions across the river. Staff *Dorian Underhill, Arde's highly skilled personal chef. Even though he specializes in vegetarian cuisine, his roasted meats and sauces are quickly becoming legendary in the fort. Dorian is chubby by hobbit standards and is most noted for his dark red muttonchop sideburns. *Ellis Bell, Arde's chief secretary and recorder. A human in her mid twenties, Arde found Ellis in an abusive orphanage at the age of 7. Upset by the conditions, and finding authorities unresponsive, Arde simply bought the building, closed the place down, and found simple jobs for the orphans (mostly as clerical assistants). Ellis is the last of the orphans still in Arde's direct employ, but she maintains channels of communication with all the others. Needless to say, Ellis' loyalty to Arde is beyond question. Arde Mayhew, level 9 Half-Elf, Wizard (Arcanist) Arcane Implement Mastery Option: Orb of Imposition Half-Elf Power Selection Option: Knack for Success Occupation - Merchant (+2 to Diplomacy) FINAL ABILITY SCORES STR 10, CON 12, DEX 9, INT 20, WIS 14, CHA 14 STARTING ABILITY SCORES STR 10, CON 10, DEX 9, INT 18, WIS 14, CHA 10 AC: 21 Fort: 16 Ref: 20 Will: 19 HP: 54 Surges: 9 Surge Value: 13 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +14, Diplomacy +15, History +14, Insight +15 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +5, Athletics +6, Bluff +8, Dungeoneering +8, Endurance +7, Heal +8, Intimidate +8, Nature +8, Perception +8, Religion +11, Stealth +5, Streetwise +8, Thievery +5 POWERS Basic Attack: Melee Basic Attack Basic Attack: Ranged Basic Attack Half-Elf Racial Power: Knack for Success Orb of Imposition Power: Orb of Imposition Wizard Utility: Ghost Sound Wizard Utility: Light Wizard Utility: Mage Hand Wizard Utility: Prestidigitation Wizard Attack 1: Flaming Sphere Wizard Attack 1: Magic Missile Wizard Attack 1: Ray of Frost Wizard Attack 1: Force Orb Wizard Attack 1: Acid Arrow Wizard Attack 1: Sleep Wizard Utility 2: Expeditious Retreat Wizard Utility 2: Shield Wizard Attack 3: Color Spray Wizard Attack 5: Fireball Wizard Attack 5: Bigby's Icy Grasp Wizard Attack 5: Web Wizard Attack 5: Scattering Shock Wizard Utility 6: Disguise Self Wizard Utility 6: Invisibility Wizard Attack 7: Lightning Bolt Wizard Attack 9: Symphony of the Dark Court Wizard Attack 9: Tome of Transposition Wizard Attack 9: Mordenkainen's Guardian Hound Wizard Attack 9: Lightning Serpent FEATS Level 1: Ritual Caster Level 1: Jack of All Trades Level 2: Expanded Spellbook Level 4: Linguist Level 6: Group Insight Level 8: Durable ITEMS Spellbook Orb of the Sympathetic Eye +2 x1 Tome of Striking Lightning +2 x1 Robe of Contingency Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +2 x1 Periapt of Proof against Poison +1 x1 Boots of Jaunting (heroic tier) x1